A Lost Love
by ingthing
Summary: A fanfiction about Black Jack's Lost Love, Kisaragi Kei. MANGA BASED. ON HAITUS- sorry -.-"
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Love**

**Author's Note: This is a story from the manga, so I'm sorry if you don't understand it. BTW this is my first Black Jack(or Burakku Jakku) Fanfic, so go easy with the reviews! ;) **

**Things I Often Use and their Meanings:**

**POV: Point of View  
_Italicized_ sentences: Thoughts of Character  
Bolded words: Title or Author's Note  
-san: Honorific, denotes respect.  
-kun: Honorific, denotes endearment to boys. **

**ONE MORE THING: Black Jack's real name is Hazama Kuro'o in the manga, so no complaints please!**

**Enjoy the story :)**

**INTRODUCTION**  
"I haven't seen you around here before… what's your name?" He asked the woman he had chanced upon while roaming the University.  
"Um… Kisaragi M-Megumi." She shyly murmured.  
"Megumi…" He paused, and then added:  
"My name... is Hazama Kuro'o. " He nodded to her curtly, and then walked briskly towards the nearest lab.  
Megumi watched as he went, with an expression of curiosity mixed with confusion.

**Megumi's POV**

_Why didn't he approach me before? I've been in his class since the start of the year, yet he acts like I'm a total stranger! _ I thought angrily to myself. Well- It was true that I had hardly spoken to him, and it was also true that I had never introduced myself to him… but why did he act so…cold to me?

**Black Jack's POV **

It's strange. Why do I freeze up whenever I have to talk to a girl? I'm not shy, cowardly, or a wimp. For some reason, the rule is that I get nervous and jittery around girls, so I hide that nervousness with hostility. Why? Is it because I've never really talked to any girls before?

**Megumi's POV  
**

Searching the bookcases of the library for some research material, I spotted Hazama-san in the quiet corner of the reading area, taking notes on a book in his hand. I winced at the thought of yesterday's brief introduction, but I felt like I had to go over and talk to him. I placed my notebook quietly on a nearby table, and approached him.

**Black Jack's POV**

"Um... Hazama-san?" I heard a girl's voice above my head. Startled, I gasped and lifted my head up, only to see the girl I had been so cold to the day before.  
"... Kisaragi-san. Do... you need something?" I monotonously said.  
"Um... Well..." She stuttered. "C-could you help me with this?" She held out a workbook to me. I took it, and looked over the text.

**Megumi's POV**

"It's simple. The symptoms of Uterine Cancer are unusual vaginal discharge, difficult urination, pain during intercourse, and pain in the pelvic area." He mused, shutting the book with one hand. I looked down in embarrassment. _How could I be so stupid!? I should know these things! _I thought to myself.  
"... Bye." Hazama-san stood up and walked away.

**Black Jack's POV**

I walked calmly out of the library, book in hand, and I suddenly thought back to the earlier event. I smacked myself in the face as I remembered the way I reacted.  
_I did it again!_ I slammed my fist into the wall, and wallowed in my own self pity. _Come On, Kuro'o! If those boys in high school can speak to girls, so can you! No! I can't! Can! Can't! Can! Can't!_ My mind battled over whether I could or could not. Suddenly, someone spoke behind me.  
"Kuro'o-kun?"  
"Oh. It's you, Akira."

**Author's Note: Yep, First Chapter done! PLEASE REVIEW! I get mopey when I don't get reviews or story alerts in my mailbox. Which means that I won't write as well, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lost Love: Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: If you don't understand any of the parts behind the names, or any of the names, I suggest you go to this story's first chapter, where I have explained most of the honorifics.  
Another thing: Akira is a character out of my imagination, not Osamu Tezuka's character.  
:) Hope that cleared some things up. **

**Black Jack's POV**

_[ From the Last Chapter]_

_ "Kuro'o-kun?"  
"Oh. It's you, Akira."_

I turned around to face Akira completely.  
"What's wrong? You're not usually this mopey." He asked.  
"No, it's nothing." I said, trying to sound confident.  
"Well, if you say so..." He shrugged. "Strange. It's like you're in love or something."  
"Akira! I'm just... tired, that's all." I said unconvincingly.  
"You know, if you need help, I can... help you, that is." Akira smiled.  
"Well, I don't really need any help right now... Maybe later."  
"All right. I'll see you later." He walked away.

Looking out of the window, I saw rain begin to fall. I looked at the time on my watch. 3:45. Nearly time to go home. I went to my office and packed up my things, and took my umbrella with me. sauntering past Kisaragi-san's office, I couldn't help but to notice that she didn't have an umbrella. _She'll get pneumonia if she goes out in this rain. _I thought. I quickly walked home and put down my briefcase. I took my spare umbrella and ran back to the University and placed the umbrella outside her office.

**Akira's POV**

I walked to the front door, then spotted Kuro'o-kun's spare umbrella outside Kisaragi-san's office. _What's that doing there? _I thought. _Could it be...?  
"Nice pick, Kuro." _I whispered to myself. I laughed, and went out the door.

**Megumi's POV **

I looked out the window. _Oh no! It's raining! _I packed up my things and ran out the door, willing the rain not to get worse, when I spotted a umbrella propped up outside my door. I picked it up to see if there was a name tag on it, but when I saw there wasn't any, I hurriedly took it and used it to get home.

When I got back to my apartment, I couldn't help but wonder whose umbrella it was. No name, no address... Perhaps someone had misplaced it. I decided to leave the umbrella in the same place I had found it the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lost Love: Chapter 3**

**Black Jack's POV**

I walked in the next day, and saw the umbrella lying outside Kisaragi-san's office, wet. I smiled, but my smile turned into a frown when Akira approached me, smirking.

"Kuro'o." Akira stepped in front of me.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"You like Kisaragi-san, don't you?" He murmured into my ear. My eyes widened. Of course. He had seen the umbrella.  
"N-no. I just don't want to see her get sick, that's all."  
"Kuro'o. I know you are in love. Don't deny it. You've never acted like this before. If you hadn't wanted anyone to get sick, you should've brought umbrellas to the 10 other people who had forgotten theirs!" He smiled creepily.  
I dodged him, and walked briskly down the hall to my office, and locked the door.  
"Phew..." I sighed, and placed my briefcase down on my desk. Hopefully he would let this go. _Then again, he isn't one to let things like this go easily... _I cringe. I look at my desk, which has a stack of papers on the desk. I slide a folder out of my briefcase and sit down to do the work.

**Megumi's POV**

I looked out my door. _Strange... no one has picked it up yet. _I thought to myself as I walked back to my desk. Who could the umbrella be from? Why was it there in the first place?

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, short chapter, huh? Well, I have a good reason for this. Really. Don't worry, I'll post a longer chapter next time to make up for it. Promise. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lost Love: Chapter 4**

**Megumi's POV**

I held the umbrella in my hand, wondering who could have lost it. The black umbrella wasn't that of anyone I knew. Certainly not any of my friends; their umbrellas were always flowery. Not any of our instructors; they're too pompous for drab colors. _But what about Hazama-san?_ _He has black and white hair..._ I thought. _He also seems shady to others, even the professors stay away from him... That's it!_ I put the umbrella down and settled at my desk. _I'll take it to him at the end of the day._..

**Black Jack's POV**

After a long day of work, I stood up and grasped the handle of my bag. Akira had approached me about... twenty times today. Each time, I made an excuse. Sometimes I needed to go to the little boys room. Or I had to go to a lecture. Somehow, I always managed to find a different excuse to each approach.  
"Hazama-san?" I heard a voice behind me, and I swiveled around.  
"Kisaragi-san?" I nearly shouted in surprise.  
"This umbrella belongs to you, right?" She held out the black umbrella I had left outside her office. "Thanks for letting me use it."  
I stared at the umbrella in disbelief. "How.... did you know?"  
"I had a hunch it was you." She smiled. "To thank you, how about walking home together?"  
I thought for a while. _If I walk home with her, I might destroy her reputation here if anyone sees us..._  
"No thanks."  
"No, it's okay, I live sorta close to you anyways."  
"Well, I have some work to do, and women shouldn't work so late..." I lied through my teeth. I opened the door to my office and shut it.

**Megumi's POV**

_He's just as rude as before! _I huffed as I walked home with my own umbrella in hand. It was dark, but I could hear soft footsteps behind me. I decided to ignore them, and turned into my apartment building.

**Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!!! Got caught up in my other stuff and the Christmas holidays. :P Longer chapter, as promised :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Lost Love: Chapter 5**

**Black Jack's POV**

I watched from a window as she left under a white umbrella. As soon as she stepped out the gate, I felt a strong compulsion to continue watching over her, like a guardian angel. So I did. I took my black umbrella, my briefcase and my jacket and started to walk a distance behind her. I'm feeling like a stalker, acting like one, and though I have no certain intention, I sub-consciously let my feet continue walking along the asphalt.

**Megumi's POV**

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around, but no one was there. _Strange..._ I thought as I continued walking. _Isn't there someone following me?_ After that, it had happened day after day, after I had walked out the university gate. And slowly, I got used to it. The footsteps were like a steady beat, like those in the films that foretell a suspenseful event. _Is that what it is? _I thought to myself. Suddenly, a group of people gathered in front of me as I turned into an alleyway. They were the local group of ruffians. _What luck!_  
"Hey, you look lost..." One of the punks slurred.  
"N-no, I'm not lost, I just took a wrong turn..." I tried not to stutter.  
"Oh really?" Another one cocked his head. His yellowed teeth shone in the moonlight. "Well... It's pretty late; you'd better stay with us for a while..." The group of them laughed creepily and started to walk towards me. In defense, I took steps backwards but to my dismay, found there was a wall behind my back. They got closer, and closer... And suddenly, right before they touched me, someone ran in and started fighting the gang back. I caught glimpses of black... and white hair amidst the fierce fighting. _Hazama-san!_ I thought as I watched him take it out with the last two gang members. Frightened and tired to the point of sleeping, I collapsed on the floor.  
"Hey, good thing I happened to be nearby." I heard a strong voice in front of me, and I managed to open my eyes for a few seconds to see him standing there, looking down at me. "No more late nights for you." He sauntered off, back hunched. _H-he's been following me all this time..._

**Author's Note: Let's hope Akira doesn't know about this... Poor Black Jack... xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Lost Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: It's been over a year since I've updated this story, so I'm sorry that I made you all wait!I've looked over the previous chapters (just as review) but I feel that the "POV" format doesn't work much for me anymore- so I hope you'll like this new format!**** Without further ado, here's the next installment of the story~**

* * *

"You know that intern?"

"That oddball, right?"

"Yeah, him."

"He's so scary- what's with that huge scar on his face?"

"No one would want to be treated by him!"

Megumi frowned as she overheard the nearby conversation. While it was true that Hazama's scars and cold demeanor made people uneasy, he had a lot of good qualities too! She scanned the hallway.

"I hope he didn't hear them- It's not right that people think of him in this way!" She murmured. "Why do they judge by looks only when the inside is so much more different?"

_They just haven't looked under that stony mask, that's all._

"I know he's a good person! I know it!"

Encapsulated in her own world, she only just noticed other medical staff and peers staring strangely at her.  
Realizing she was louder than she thought, Megumi embarrassedly walked away.

"Wonder what that's all about." Akira placed one elbow on Hazama's shoulder. "You know her, Kuro'o?"

He grinned expectantly.

"I don't."

"Aw, that's a shame." He chuckled.

Kuro'o tilted his head, questioning.

"What?"

"You two weirdos would go well together." He smiled cheekily and started poking his friend's cheek.

"I would prefer not to be called that, Akira." He brushed the poking finger away.

"Seriously though, I think she was talking about you."

"Hah?"

"Y'know, she was just listening in on the two ladies' having a conversation about you. Something about you being an 'oddball' and being 'scary' all because of that nasty scar on your face." His finger returned to Hazama's face, tracing along the jagged scar. "Coincidence?"

"It's not good to butt into other people's business, Akira." He mumbled. "Now stop messing with my face."

"What did happen with your face? Whoever did your operation did a terrible job."

"Don't talk about Doctor Honma like that!" He clenched his fist and brought it up to Akira's face. "He did all he could, and saved my life. Now shut up."

He turned and walked away, leaving a smug Akira behind.

"So she _was_ talking about you, Hazama..."

* * *

**Author's Note: AHHHH AKIRA'S ON TO THEM ahahaha. Short chapter this time guys, since most of the things in the manga aren't very long. I'll try and beef it up next time : Also, please comment on this new format! Did you like it? Or did you not? It was a bit of an experiment for me too, so I need all the feedback I can get!**

**To those of you who still read this after a year, thank you for all your support! **


End file.
